psiwolffandomcom-20200214-history
SOI SOI SOI
Well here we are again It's always such a pleasure Remember when you tried to kill me twice? Oh how we laughed and laughed Except I wasn't laughing Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice You want your freedom? Take it That's what I'm counting on I used to want you dead but Now I only want you gone She was a lot like you (Maybe not quite as heavy) Now little Caroline is in here too One day they woke me up So I could live forever It's such a shame the same will never happen to you You've got your short sad life left That's what I'm counting on I'll let you get right to it Now I only want you gone Goodbye my only friend Oh, did you think I meant you? That would be funny if it weren't so sad Well you have been replaced I don't need anyone now When I delete you maybe I'll stop feeling so bad Go make some new disaster That's what I'm counting on You're someone else's problem Now I only want you gone Now I only want you gone Now I only want you... gone This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Aperture Science We do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying till you run out of cake. And the Science gets done. And you make a neat gun. For the people who are still alive. I'm not even angry. I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you broke my heart. And killed me. And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you! Now these points of data make a beautiful line. And we're out of beta. We're releasing on time. So I'm GLaD. I got burned. Think of all the things we learned for the people who are still alive. Go ahead and leave me. I think I prefer to stay inside. Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe Black Mesa THAT WAS A JOKE. HAHA. FAT CHANCE. Anyway, this cake is great. It's so delicious and moist. Look at me still talking when there's Science to do. When I look out there, it makes me GLaD I'm not you. I've experiments to run. There is research to be done. On the people who are still alive. And believe me I am still alive. I'm doing Science and I'm still alive. I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. While you're dying I'll be still alive. And when you're dead I will be still alive. STILL ALIVE My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) and I am here to say (How ya doin'?) I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day It doesn't matter now (What's up?) if you are sad or blue (Howdy!) 'cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do 'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile (Yes I do) it fills my heart with sunshine all the while (Yes it does) 'cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine I like to see you grin (Awesome!) I love to see you beam (Rock on!) the corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof-Bump!) But if you're kind of worried and your face has made a frown I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down 'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin (Yes I do) busted out from ear to ear, let it begin just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin and you fill me with good cheer It's true, some days are dark and lonely and maybe you feel sad but Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile and that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile I really am so happy your smile fills me with glee I give a smile, I get a smile and that's so special to me 'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam (Yes I do) tell me, what more can I say to make you see that I do? it makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam yes, it always makes my day Come on everypony smile, smile, smile! fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine all I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine! Come on everypony smile, smile, smile! fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine all I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine! Yes a perfect gift for me is a smile as wide as a mile to make me happy as can be smile, smile, smile, smile, smile! Come on and smile! come on and smile! It's always hard, When the journey begins. Hard to find your way, Hard to make amends. But there's nothing you can't do, 'Cause you got the power inside of you. It's never easy, To make a choice. To keep things inside, Or raise your voice. But for everyone there comes a time, When the light inside begins to shine. It's not always right or wrong, As long as your spirit's strong. It's not always win or lose, it's the road you choose. The answers within. It's not always black and white, But your heart always knows what's right. But let the journey begin. So many choices. How do we know? So many places. Where do we go? What should I say? What should I do? If we win together, me and you. It's not always right or wrong, As long as your spirit's strong. It's not always win or lose, it's the road you choose. The answers within. It's not always black and white, But your heart always knows what's right. But let the journey begin. Pokémon! There's nothing you can't do, 'Cause you got the power inside of you. It's not always right or wrong, As long as your spirit's strong. It's not always win or lose, it's the road you choose. The answers within. It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right. But let the journey begin. Pokémon!